Madness Amplified
by Hellonearth123
Summary: Asking her what was wrong was the last mistake he'd ever make.


_Madness Amplified _

_Now, this is a bit different? I just came up with this story and found it transform into an unintentionally dark fanfic, it was actually supposed to be a chapter for the April Fools story but I think it'll work better as a one-shot. So without further ado, enjoy! (( Oh and just an FYI this fanfic uses a character from MY series of Victorious 'Liam' all the others aren't mine. )) _

As Jade and Liam finally walked through the classroom door after endlessly walking through the schools various different hallways, chatting to random students and stopping at the vending machine to try and lose as much time as they could. They both gazed around the classroom at the chatting students, Liam narrowed his eyes and noticed Cat sitting in the corner of the room she held a sad expression on her usual bright and bubbly face. Jade followed Liam's gaze and shrugged lightly she pulled a chicken drumstick out of her bag and munched on it "Your eating?" asked Beck with one of his eyebrows raised suspiciously, "Yes, what am I not allowed to eat now?" She scowled back in her usual venomous tone. Beck sunk back in his chair "Sorry, but I thought you weren't going to eat chicken for the rest of the year" He mumbled and stuck his head inside his bag trying to find a pen that actually worked, Jade gave a grunt and a shrug of her shoulders then took another chunk out of the chicken.

Liam watched the two bicker before the argument died down and eventually ended, he shook his head and locked his eyes with Cat's bowed head, she looked to be humming to herself softly. Her hands twisting the red locks of her strawberry coloured hair, he took a few steps towards the corner of the classroom and tentatively placed a hand onto her shoulder. He immediately regretted doing so though because the first sound he heard come from the usually chirpy person was a deep growl, Jade raised her eyebrow at Cat's unusually vicious growl but her eyes once more locked with the chicken which was one or two bites away from being cleaned to the bone, she repeatedly hit the nearly cleaned drumstick over Tori's head using it as some kind of makeshift musical instrument, Jade laughed immensely at her reaction and continued to drum her head, not making any sort of tune just drumming randomly.

Meanwhile in the corner of the classroom, Liam's gaze blurred slightly he felt a hot flush dance from the top of his body and then speed down to his toes, he wiped his forehead and was amazed how much sweat he saw on his arm, he slowly rubbed it against his shirt and once again reached for Cat's shoulder. This time however she spoke not growled "Leave, me...alone." Her voice was stony, totally devoid of all life and emotion, if he found whoever did this to Cat he was sure that he'd kill them or punish them in some way shape or form "Cat, what's wrong?" He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be asking such questions, that he should walk back to his desk and let Sikowitz deal with this odd strangeness, her hands which once tangled in her strawberry red hair dropped to her sides and clenched into fists, they then unclenched and dropped to the ground. Liam gulped audibly and took a step forward to the clearly distressed Cat, the others in the classroom had taken an interest into the events between the two, he noticed this because the classroom was now totally devoid of any kind of noise or sound, no talking or even moving of chairs even Jade was fixated by the scene unfolding in-front of her, but something was wrong she seemed to have a fearful expression on her face, come to think of it every member of the class did especially Liam's girlfriend Tori, she mouthed to Liam something along the lines of 'Leave her' but Liam shook his head and took another tentative step towards the curled up girl, Cat heard the footstep and turned her whole body around to face Liam, her face had one of pure anger but it was mixed with another emotion which seemed to be hidden by the mallice inside her eyes.

"Didn't I say leave me alone?" She asked impatiently, her eyes were bloodshot and red as if she'd been crying for days, weeks even Liam gasped and took a step back clearly shocked at her eyes "Yes, my eyes are messy." She grumbled more to herself than to Liam, but still Liam heard it and took yet another step back "Th-this...some kind of April Fool?" He asked his nervousness getting the better of him, Cat's face contorted into one of insanity she giggled madly and leaped onto her feet, she ran around the classroom for a while touching the heads of everyone in the room befote coming to a halt in-front of Liam, so she smiled at the boy and crept towards him. He looked for comfort or support from his fellow classmates but noticed that all of the seats in the classroom was empty "What the..." He mumbled glancing towards the now terrifyingly close friend.

"Close your eyes." She whispered with a sickening sweetness, Liam refused at first but then saw what she was holding. Scissors, his eyes widened in pure unadultarated fear his legs seemed to be cemented into the floor "Close...them." She said giggling manically.

A scream was heard...then nothing.


End file.
